mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence-
'Mikagura School Suite III -Garakuta Innocence-' (ミカグラ学園組曲３　我楽多イノセンス) is the third novel of the Mikagura School Suite series. The main focus is about Kyoma, a bit of Seisa's and Shigure's pasts, and the Rookie Battle Tournament. Summary Chapter 1: Academy Fantasia : Since she only had one fight on this day, Eruna decided to help Sadamatsu who was creating a shooting booth because he was all alone. While helping him, Yuto approached the booth and decided to play because he was really interested in getting the grand prize, albeit he denied it in a tsundere way. He failed to get it though, since the grand prize is apparently Sadamatsu's childhood treasure, and they fought over it, which made Eruna amused. : After finishing with helping Sadamatsu and parting with Yuto, Eruna met Usamaru and Tonkyun, who had finished and won their battles respectively. Then, they decided to see the newspaper extra which published the Rookie Top 10 ranking (apparently Eruna and Tonkyun got #4 and #10 place, respectively). They also watched Haruka's and Asuhi's battle, since both of them were expected to be the winner of Rookie Battle. Apparently, Asuhi won the first round without fighting since his opponent was not present in their battle. And when they checked who Asuhi's opponent was, it turned out that it was Uguisu Kashiwabara, a member of the going-home club. This shocked Eruna since she thought Seisa was the only member of that club. : Eruna, Usamaru, and Tonkyun enjoyed their stroll and happened to see a face painting booth which was managed by the art club, Usamaru and Eruna then decided to get some sketches of themselves. Knowing that Kyoma is in the art club, she really wanted him to draw her request but he was nowhere to be found, which made Eruna wonder about him and so she tried asking the other art club members. This shocked the members and they told Eruna that Kyoma rarely participated in this kind of event, but Eruna thought that there's something wrong about it, since the way they answered her was as if they didn't want to talk about him. Chapter 2: Trashy Innocence : Kyoma was sitting alone in a dark room, working on a painting while talking to himself, and recalling his past. He described the room as a castle to isolate him from the 'outside', which was given to him. Supposedly, it's a place where he makes himself comfortable there and yet the room itself is full of what he thinks are garbage and things he didn't want to see, although actually the room is full of Kyoma's achievements when he was a second-year such as trophies, honorable certificates, etc. After recalling his past and getting irritated over it, especially when he remembered an article that once described his ability as an 'imperfect ability', he became too frustrated to continue his painting, ripped it, and decided to go outside to change his mood and grab some food. After buying some crepes, he happened to see the face painting booth, a booth which was constructed unbeknown to him, the Art Club president. Having seen that made him feel that he is hated and being used only when he was needed by the other members. He sighed, and decided to go back to his 'isolation castle'. Chapter 3: true : Shigure made a small surprise party for Eruna and invited everyone, but only Seisa and Kyoma couldn't join in. After the party was over, Eruna helped Shigure clean up the mess. She asked him who the winner of the Rookie Battle was during his year. And Shigure said that although he was the winner, he won it when he was still in another school, revealing that he didn't join Mikagura Academy when he was a first year, and that both him and Kyoma were transferred from Mikagura's sister school. He also told Eruna the reason why they were transferred. But, before moving to his story, Shigure also explained what Mikagura Academy actually is, its background, systems, and such, with Bimii's help. : It is also revealed that Shigure is interested in kendo so he attended the sister school and had his power awaken when he was still there. He also met Kyoma there, too, for the first time as an opponent in an opposition battle. He told Eruna about Kyoma's past, and claimed that Kyoma was quite cheerful and liked by many people that time. He also liked to help his friends since he was not in any club. However, one day when Kyoma happened to hear something by chance, it was revealed that people, whom he trusted and assumed as his friends were backstabbing him and only taking him for granted. They spread a bad rumor about him. And since that time, he gradually broke himself. He started secluding himself and scribbling whenever he needed to let his feelings out, and eventually transferred to Mikagura Academy. As for Shigure, since he couldn't adapt well with the school environment until the very end, he also asked to be transferred to Mikagura. Chapter 4: Tension Chord : Since her battle will be held at noon, Eruna decided to visit Kyoma's club room. She was amazed by his room and top of that, all of the trophies and honorable certificates that he has. However, Kyoma seems to disagree about it and even said that they are merely garbage. There is also one superb painting called as "Innocence", drawn by Kyouma and won many awards, which was placed in said room. Eruna looked at said painting with awe and praised it, but Kyoma instead threw a palette which contains paints on "Innocence", making Eruna shocked. Just when she's about to stop it, however, the paints' movements were stopped and they floated on mid-air, revealing that Kyoma was actually activating his ability and intended to do that as a joke. He also said that this "Innocence" is a replica, as the original one is currently exhibited somewhere in a famous museum. :Eruna won her second battle and upon seeing who Usamaru's battle opponent today was, who is revealed to be Azumi Sagara, she suddenly became worried about Usamaru's condition and hurriedly went to his battle arena. When she arrived, however, Usamaru was already in a dead-end state, and Tonkyun, who had been watching it, couldn't bear to continue doing so. In the end, the battle resulted with Azumi as the winner. Having seen his best friend beaten up and tortured badly by Azumi, Tonkyun vowed to avenge for Usamaru's sake in his next battle against her. In the midst of silence and confusion, Eruna happened to see Seisa, who apparently looked discouraged upon seeing Usamaru's battle and quickly flew off from the arena. :Eruna asked Bimii to accompany her to Seisa's mansion since she wanted to know why Seisa watched Usamaru's battle. Seisa then explained her reason after revealing her past and the reason of the establishment of the Going-Home club. It is revealed that Seisa is the standard-bearer of students in Mikagura Academy who was expected to do her best in battle and show all the students that they should use their ability with pleasant feelings. However, one accident made all of her hard work as standard-bearer pointless and since that day, she was asked by her grandmother, who is the headmistress of the Academy, to not use her ability anymore and sometimes have to inform her how battles in the Academy went. It is also revealed that the reason why Bimii is always accompanying Eruna is because she will be Seisa's substitute as a standard-bearer in Mikagura. Chapter 5: Girl Anti-Pattern : The battle of Tonkyun vs. Azumi has come. Eruna was worried about Usamaru's condition since she thought that he had not yet recovered from his loss against Azumi, but since Tonkyun pleaded to Eruna and Usamaru to watch his battle, Usamaru decided to return the favor. The battle was held in an amusement park, making Usamaru slightly blush, as he has never went to an amusement park alone with a girl before. Azumi was already present there, standing at the top of the ferris wheel, smiling cockily while waiting for Tonkyun, who finally arrived by riding a panda, making everyone dumbfounded. : The battle finally started and Azumi quickly activated her Molto Accento, making Tonkyun unable to move at once. As if not satisfied with this, she also mocked him and tortured him, making Usamaru who was watching it become scared, but Eruna held his hand and said that they should believe in Tonkyun, since she is sure that he would win the battle. In a critical moment, Tonkyun could finally catch Azumi and was able to reveal the weakness of her power, though it costed him two crystals. In the end, he also activated, as well as revealed, his power, Ad Lib Role. He quickly turned the situation over and won. Eruna and Usamaru were so happy about this. But little did Eruna know, all of the main drama club members were standing behind them, and Yuto hesitantly informed Eruna that she had to fight against Tonkyun tomorrow in order to move into the Top 8, making her shocked. : Later, Eruna talked with Himi and Katai in the calligraphy club room. When Katai asked what kind of club Eruna would make, she responded with "A Club For Gathering All Cute Girls and Spoiling Eruna Ichinomiya", with unreasonable club activities as well as club test. This made Himi and Katai dumbfounded and drawn away from her. Himi also told Eruna that she should think more seriously about her club as well as its concept, as she said that there is a difference between 'a club that you'd like to make' and 'a club for own personal purpose', to which Katai agreed. Chapter 6: Light Can’t Be Burnt Away By Flames : Before the battle started, Houkago Six members were gathering in Eruna's waiting room. Though Yuto provoked and teased Eruna a lot that Tonkyun's power is awesome and he would always support Tonkyun more than her, in the end he said that both of them are his precious apprentices so there's no matter who will win or lose in the end and voted for both of them, albeit in his deredere mode. : Before the match began, Tonkyun said that once he wins this fight, he will announce his real name as there will be no disturbances to declare it, while Eruna on the other hand, had prepared a placard of her declaration regarding a club that she will make. When the battle started, Eruna quickly activated her power and was able to crush one of Tonkyun's crystals. However, Tonkyun was able to turn the situation by activating his power and crushed two of Eruna's crystals at once. Eruna with her remaining crystal, fought with her best and activated a Toy Bayonet, an improvisation of her power. They were even with one remaining crystal respectively. In a crucial moment, when Tonkyun was about to crush her last crystal, Eruna got an upper hand before he did it and was able to crush his last crystal. Although he lost, Tonkyun congratulated Eruna and even said that nothing will change between them and he will still support her decision to make a new club. This made Eruna really happy, since she had also finally come to the top 8 position, one step ahead to fight against Asuhi in the final match. :Alas, things were not going well. Eruna was defeated easily by Haruka who was much more stronger than her. Everyone had different reactions towards her loss and Eruna became slightly depressed by this. :The semifinal and final battle would be held on Monday. Since it was a weekend, Eruna decided to pay a visit to Kyoma's club room to thank him for coming to her battle yesterday. Meanwhile, Kyoma was surrounded by several adults who needed his help to appreciate an exhibition of freshmen artworks from the art club. Kyoma actually hated being used by them as they were treating him well on the outside while labeling him as something 'withered' and such behind his back. He also hated the way they treated his work as something with no touch while when he tried to repaint it as they had wanted, they would then give contradictory criticism, a reason why he saw everything he made now merely as 'garbage'. When he saw that they were about to do that again on a work of a certain art club member by commenting on it as something 'fake' and 'a failure work', at first he was going to keep silent and let them go, but in the end, he couldn't take it anymore and protected said work by persistently objecting to the comments of those adults. Eruna happened to see that scene when she was about to go to Kyoma's club room and not only her, but also the girl who actually made the artwork, saw what happened :After coming to his room and found him there, Eruna told Kyoma the truth about what had actually happened earlier. She said that even though Kyoma gave no damn for being mistaken and feared, however, she wanted him to at least clear this thing up between him and the rest of the members through this girl, who was apparently named Rina Uzuki. Rina, albeit nervous, thanked Kyoma for what he had did and said that it made her really happy. Kyoma got flustered since he didn't know what to do about this sudden occasion, but he was able to manage it with Eruna's help by saying that he'd like to give Rina some advice regarding art if she'd like to, to which she responded well. After giving her some useful advice, Kyoma also said to Rina that it is okay for her to come to his room so he can give her some suggestions directly while watching her practice. Although this surprised her, Rina thanked him once again and even said that she will come again quickly while bringing her art tools. Seeing that Kyoma has succeeded in slightly changing himself for the better, Eruna lightly teased him and believed that Kyoma would be able to be surrounded by many of the art club members who would like to be taught by him in no time. Chapter 7: The Girl Who Feigned Surprise : Eruna had lost her interest to see the final battle since she couldn't make it but Bimii dragged her along to watch it, since Asuhi made his way to the final. Just when Eruna was about to enter the arena, the final battle was already over. She thought Asuhi had to fight against Haruka in the final and won the battle, but what was actually happened was beyond everyone's expectations. The one who Asuhi actually fought against was Otone, who had apparently defeated Haruka with a single blow, and this time, she also defeated Asuhi. : After Bimii checked out Otone's information, he was also surprised at how a girl with no estimation points like Otone made her way into the final battle and won, plus, she's also not in any club, the same as Eruna. Involved Characters *Eruna Ichinomiya *Bimii *Sadamatsu Minatogawa *Yuto Akama *Usamaru *Tonkyun *Rumina Rikyuu (briefly) *Uguisu Kashiwabara (cameo) *Asuhi Imizu *Haruka Toishi *Touru Kurashina (cameo) *Azumi Sagara *Makoto Hasumi (cameo) *Kotarou Hasumi (cameo) *Chiseha Yuzuriha *Kyoma Kuzuryuu *Shigure Ninomiya *Meika Katai *Himi Yasaka *Seisa Mikagura *Nyamirin *Kumano-san *Rina Uzuki *Otone Fujishiro (briefly) Illustrations See also *Novels Category:Novels